I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to encryption and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating encryption stream ciphers.
II. Description of the Related Art
Encryption is a process whereby data is manipulated by a random process such that the data is made unintelligible by all but the targeted recipient. One method of encryption for digitized data is through the use of stream ciphers. Stream ciphers work by taking the data to be encrypted and a stream of pseudo-random bits (or encryption bit stream) generated by an encryption algorithm and combining them, usually with the exclusive-or (XOR) operation. Decryption is simply the process of generating the same encryption bit stream and removing the encryption bit stream with the corresponding operation from the encrypted data. If the XOR operation was performed at the encryption side, the same XOR operation is also performed at the decryption side. For a secured encryption, the encryption bit stream must be computationally difficult to predict.
Many of the techniques used for generating the stream of pseudo-random numbers are based on linear feedback shift register (LFSR) over the Galois finite field of order 2. This is a special case of the Galois Finite field of order 2n where n is a positive integer. For n=1, the elements of the Galois field comprise bit values zero and one. The register is updated by shifting the bits over by one bit position and calculating a new output bit. The new bit is shifted into the register. For a Fibonacci register, the output bit is a linear function of the bits in the register. For a Galois register, many bits are updated in accordance with the output bit just shifted out from the register. Mathematically, the Fibonacci and Galois register architectures are equivalent.
The operations involved in generating the stream of pseudo-random numbers, namely the shifting and bit extraction, are efficient in hardware but inefficient in software or other implementations employing a general purpose processor or microprocessor. The inefficiency increases as the length of the shift register exceeds the length of the registers in the processor used to generate the stream. In addition, for n=0, only one output bit is generated for each set of operations which, again, results in a very inefficient use of the processor.
An exemplary application which utilizes stream ciphers is wireless telephony. An exemplary wireless telephony communication system is a code division multiple access (CDMA) system. The operation of CDMA system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307, entitled “SPREAD SPECTRUM MULTIPLE ACCESS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM USING SATELLITE OR TERRESTRIAL REPEATERS,” assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated by reference herein. The CDMA system is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,459, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR GENERATING SIGNAL WAVEFORMS IN A CDMA CELLULAR TELEPHONE SYSTEM, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated by reference herein. Another CDMA system includes the GLOBALSTAR communication system for world wide communication utilizing low earth orbiting satellites. Other wireless telephony systems include time division multiple access (TDMA) systems and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems. The CDMA systems can be designed to conform to the “TIA/EIA/IS-95 Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System”, hereinafter referred to as the IS-95 standard. Similarly, the TDMA systems can be designed to conform to the TIA/EIA/IS-54 (TDMA) standard or to the European Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) standard.
Encryption of digitized voice data in wireless telephony has been hampered by the lack of computational power in the remote station. This has led to weak encryption processes such as the Voice Privacy Mask used in the TDMA standard or to hardware generated stream ciphers such as the A5 cipher used in the GSM standard. The disadvantages of hardware based stream ciphers are the additional manufacturing cost of the hardware and the longer time and larger cost involved in the event the encryption process needs to be changed. Since many remote stations in wireless telephony systems and digital telephones comprise a microprocessor and memory, a stream cipher which is fast and uses little memory is well suited for these applications.